In a system described in Patent Document 1, a charger is connected to an electric storage apparatus. The electric storage apparatus is connected to a motor generator through a system main relay and is connected to the charger through a switch relay.
In the system described in Patent Document 1, the power of the electric storage apparatus is supplied to the motor generator to allow driving of a vehicle. Power of an external power source is supplied to the electric storage apparatus through the charger to allow the electric storage apparatus to be charged. In addition, the power of the electric storage apparatus is supplied to an external load through the charger to allow the load to be operated.